


Letters From Mother

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Humanstuck, Not attached to /real/ events, Shitty Human Names, historical themes (50's), humanstuck AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless (Simone) is called in for the draft. The Dolorosa (Rosa) sends him letters every day hes there. Telling him about Kankri, Meulin, Karkat, Nepeta. How they moved to a bigger home. How the Psiioniic (Seon) brings Mituna , and Sollux over to play. How Karkat lost his first tooth and how Nepeta got her first crush and how Kankri got beaten up at school for talking too much. When The Signless (Simone) finally returns The Dolorosa (Rosa) is on her death bed. She tells him how proud and happy she is that he could see her off as she did for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Mother

The street was buzzing with life as the children played in the empty street and adults chatted between each other on the sidewalk. The summer sun shone brightly against the pavement. Rosa sat on the shaded porch, Karkat cradled in her arms. He squirmed around trying to get comfortable. 

 

"Ah shoosh, shoosh." Rosa hushed him pushing his hair out of his face and bouncing him. 

 

Simone pushed the front door open and looked out on the area. What a beautiful day. He glanced over at his mother and smiled. "Afternoon Mother." He leaned down kissing her forehead. 

 

"Hello dear, did you finish your work?" She asked, Karkat fast asleep once again. 

 

"Of course I did mother." Simone smiled broadly. He was fairly young, A priest-in-training. He spent most of his mornings studying and writing sermons, as well as going down to the local gift shop to earn some money to support such a large family. He is the father of four young children after all, it's not easy raising them on his own so he has been living with his mother, Rosa, who kindly takes care of them when he can't. It's hard being a young father...Especially when your wife isn't around anymore.

 

He smiled watching Kankri and Meulin play in the street with the neighboring children. He looked over to Nepeta, who was laying in the grass of the front lawn with her friends, Tavros, Gamzee, and Equius. They were all looking up at the clouds, watching them pass. Meulin ran back into the yard and up the stairs of the front porch. "Daddy there's someone here to talk to you!" She point at a man standing by the gate.

 

He frowned deeply. A military official. What could he possibly want? Simone looked at Rosa, a worried expression over taking her features. Her hold on Karkat tightening a bit. She looked at Simone then back to the man in the official uniform. They had been coming and recruiting people left and right for the war that was going on. This ridiculous war. It was tearing families apart and shattering relationships. "Simone..." He tensed at her tone. 

 

"Yes ma'am..." His voice shook with fear. "...I know." He took a deep breath and began down the stairs. Karkat had woke up and was watching silently from Rosas' lap. He had no clue what was happening but he didn't like it. Meulin was sitting next to the other two a drink in her hand. 

 

Simone and the soldier spoke quickly. The official handed him a letter and turn walking down the street. Simone stood frozen staring, shocked, at the letter in his hands. Tears rolled down his face hitting the paper. Karkat shuffled off Rosas' lap and ran to Simone, tugging his pant leg.

 

"Pa'..." He frowned and tugged again, shaking Simone from his shoked stated. He picked the boy up and held him close. "Why 're you cryin'?" 

 

Simone gave the boy a shaky smile hugged him. "Nothing, son. Don't worry about it." Tears fell faster as he felt the boy wrap his small arms around his neck. 

 

He walked back to the porch and looked at his mother. Tears soaked her cheeks as she stood up and hugged her son. Her only son. "I'm so sorry ma'... I'm so sorry..." She shook her head and held him tighter. 

 

"When do you leave?" She asked quietly. 

 

"The morning..." He cried harder. 

 

She pulled back and smiled sadly. "Then we should make this night memorable right? Karkat would you like to help grandma cook dinner?" He turned around and smiled widely. 

 

"Can Gamzee come too?!" He asked excitedly.

 

She looked at the boy sitting with the other children. "As long as his parents give him permission then I don't see why not."

 

He nodded and tugged Simones' shirt, asking to be put down. Simone sat the boy on the ground and he took off running to Gamzee. Karkat and Gamzee spoke for a bit before Gamzee stood up and ran next door. Rosa looked directly at Meulin. "Meulin be a dear and go get Kankri please?" The girl nodded and slid off the bench walking to the gate calling for Kankri, who wasn't too far. Just speaking with one of the Ampora boys. 

 

Simone looked at Rosa and frowned. "Mother?" He was worried, she was too chiper, too happy, what was she planning? She looked at him and smiled wamrly. "Bye Equius! Bye Tavros!" Nepeta waved at the two boys as the crossed the street to their home. The kids, including Gamzee, all returned to the porch and looked up at Rosa and Simone. Rosa looked at them and giggled. "Alright children, we have a big dinner planned and everyone is going to have to pitch in right?" The kids all cheered in agreement as the made their way inside the small home. Simone was the last to go inside.

 

"Tomorrow..." He chuckled sadly and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ask questions, and leave feedback! It all helps me make these stories better right? right!


End file.
